Skin Deep
by terra hotaru
Summary: I don't want to be only skin deep. I want more than that... not separated by this skin... AkuRoku. Bondage. Rated for possibly disturbing content. Be warned...


**Beta-ed **by -**1-CarpeDiem-1- **on the spot. Thanks.

Thanks also to **MeiLynn64** for the help and support.

Love

Enjoy!

**Skin Deep**

There is something about him that always attracted me. His features, the way he talks, and the way his hair spikes everywhere… it's intriguing. I'm not obsessed with him. No, not at all. He's a nice guy and all. Really nice… and besides, he's my best friend. He's always there for me, even though I don't actually do the same for him. He's a nice guy; he's just really nice. I wonder why…

Well, now that I observe more of him, I notice that he's only kind to me. He's always cheerful and is never serious. I hardly see a time when he's not grinning or blabbing out jokes. I love his personality. He brightens up my day a lot. I can't really ask for more, can I?

But of course, when he's angered, he can become such a menace. Last time, for example, he almost beat Seifer nearly to hid death. Not that I care. Seifer deserves death anyway—actually worse than that, even. It's his own fault for angering Axel.

It's funny that Axel apparently likes me and considering that I also like him…well, we ended up in a relationship. It's amusing really. Everyone apparently already has seen us as a couple for a while now. So, it doesn't matter if we tell anyone we're dating or not.

And so, in everyone's eyes, we're a perfect couple, a great match; made for one another.

It's not so bad. I like Axel a lot, so I don't mind.

…Wait no…

I'm beginning to think that I don't simply like Axel anymore…

"Roxas, ready to go?"

"No, not really," I answered lazily, lying with my back on the bed, hugging my pillow, burying my face inside it. "Come inside, Ax. It's not locked," I smile, waiting for the door to my room to open.

It does and in come my favorite redhead. I sit up where I am, grinning at him. "What's up?"

"Roxas," he grins. I always love that expression on him.. So sweet and gentle. "I thought you said that we're going out to catch the new movie today." He closes the door and steps inside. My bed bends as he sits at the edge near me. He messes with my hair affectionately and then, he gently messages my scalp. I sigh in comfort. After that, I catch his hand in mine, placing his palm to my cheek. His palm is so big and warm.

"Let's just spend our time here. There's no one in the house anyway, my roommates are all out," I suggest, lying my head on his thigh.

Axel hesitates a little before answering, patting my head in the most comfortable way. "Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of me?"

I chuckle. "Afraid of you? Why do you think that?"

"Things could happen between two people who are alone in a bedroom, you know."

"And I suppose you would make it happen?" I smile up at him, playing with his other hand.

Axel seems to be surprised by my reply. "Aren't you supposed to be uncomfortable about it?"

"I'm supposed to, really?" I lean up from where I am and get closer until our lips are merely centimeters apart. Then, I lean in, pressing my lips against his lovingly.

I can feel him returning the kiss passionately. I part my lips as his tongue begins to probe for access. I feel his tongue traveling inside the crevices of my mouth, I can feel his calm breathes beginning to fasten as we are enveloped in the kiss.

He shifts and so do I. He lays me down on the bed slowly and he crawls up to me. Our lips never part.

We finally part to catch our breath. His eyes stare into mine swirling with lust and confusion—he's afraid of rejection, I guess. He's really such a sweet man.

And now, I'm pretty sure that I don't merely like him anymore as I am sure that my eyes are filled with lust too as I stare into his enticing green.

I am… obsessed with this man.

And I want to see more of him.

More…of Axel.

As he doesn't receive any signs of rejection from me, he leans forward and captures me in another kiss. His hands roam all over my body in the most sensual way as he puts his weight on me, being careful not to hurt me in the process.

I moan and pant because of his ministration. Then, his lips part from mine as he trails downwards, giving butterfly kisses at my neck, suckling and nibbling, seemingly determined to leave a mark.

I give him access, never once refusing his show of affection to me.

And then, I begin to grow impatient as I flip him over, going on top of him. I begin to do what he did to me.

I want more. More. More of him. There is no way that I can get enough of the man in front of me. Axel, my date, the person who's always so nice to me. I should have discovered earlier that what I have for him wasn't merely a feeling of fondness.

And I can't get enough of him.

No matter when we're exposed.

Skin meeting skin…

To some, it might be intimate.

But to me… it's simply not enough.

We are separated by this skin. "Axel, I don't want to be only skin deep with you… I want more than that…" I say in between my panting, still kissing and nibbling all over him. It's good being the dominant one. It sparks all the pleasure nerves inside me to see him below him, moaning my name and I too. We are both asking more out of one another.

I reached around as I kiss along his jaw line. I feel around the inside of my drawer.

Where is it?...

…

Axel must be thinking that I'm trying to find a lubricant…

Ah, found it.

As he grows unaware and as we're both enveloped in this sweaty atmosphere, I lifted his hand to the headboard and I cuff both of his hand with the handcuffs I found.

He is surprised and I grin at him, silently telling him that everything is okay.

"I would have never guessed that you're so kinky, Roxas," he commented, grinning with excitement.

"Oh, trust me," I purr. "You don't know a lot about me, Axel…" I whisper near his ear, earning a shiver from him. And I lift the next thing I find… a freshly sharpened knife…

Then, I place the tip at his throat.

Axel pales and gulps. "Roxas?"

"Now… no more skin between us… with this," I smile calmly, excited, imagining the moment Axel will be separated from his skin and then, there is nothing more that will separate us. I press the tip of the knife into his flesh, earning fresh crimson.

I hold up the knife and lick off the red liquid. "Delightful…" I grin.

"What are you doing?!" Axel breaths, looking up at me in rage and confusion.

"I want more of you, Axel. I love you," I smirk, putting the tip of the knife to his jaw, slowly cutting there. He hissed, screaming in pain, tossing around. "Don't move!" I yell. "The last thing I want is to hurt you," I smile.

"You're insane…"

He groans as I cut deep into his flesh. The blood seeps out creepily. But in my eyes, it is beautiful. I lean down to lick off the blood, but there is no end to it and I begin cutting…more. More. More.

I try my best to keep him down as he keeps tossing and thrashing on the bed. He is too noisy… where is the calm Axel that I know? "I said…don't move…" I whisper near his ear as I stab the knife down to his thigh. He screamed as I pull the knife out and I stab it into his other thigh. I laugh.

He pants, finally not screaming anymore. His emerald eyes stare at me. I lean down and kiss him lovingly, hoping to ease him from his pain.

"It's okay," I say, comforting him.

He doesn't throw curses back at me anymore. "Why?" he breathes, taking in deep shaky breath. He shivers, gritting his teeth together.

"Skin… bothering me…" I answer him, my body trembling with excitement as I carefully circle the knife around his face, gathering blood all around. He screams from the pain. I try to use my hand to separate the skin of his face but it seems that I have cut too lightly.

Then, I cut again, at the edge, carefully. I pause when I notice that there is no movement from the body below me. "Axel?" It seems he has passed out.

This will make my job easier then… …even easier when he's dead. Why didn't I think of that? I should have killed him first rather than torture him like this. But honestly, seeing him being tortured amuses me.

I cut deeper into his flesh until I can hold his skin with my hand. Then, roughly, I pull off the entire skin of his face. …he doesn't look so beautiful anymore…red flesh… messy, so messy. I can see some of his bone, but they are all covered in ruby red. I carelessly throw the skin I'm holding to the floor. It splatters and splotches. Such icky noise...

I wonder if I should do the rest of his body… I really don't have any idea how to clean him up.

Hmm… Maybe I'll invite Sora along. He always helps me in this situation.

This is my first time skinning someone…

…

Or maybe… I should just do it myself.

It's rather hard to find someone who will fall victim so easily these days.

Yeah…

The body below me is barely recognizable... the body that once belonged to the man named Axel, handcuffed and naked...

Now… finally… no more skin.

Not just skin deep…

--

Beta Notes: NO NO NO! ***tapes Axel's face back on*** there all better. Anywho I just beta-ed something for the first time. And I beta-ed for Terra for the first time. So basically if I did an awful terrible and ugly job of beta-ing, I have an excuse. XD. * pulls out the duct tape * ahh it looks like that scotch tape is falling off. Bye for now!

As a last note, I'm getting slow on updating. My life is a mess and I hardly have the time to write. So, sorry for the lack of updates on my other fics.

Love.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
